


Deliverance

by jawsandbones



Series: Ficlits [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsandbones/pseuds/jawsandbones
Summary: The Warden means to take the final blow, should Riordan fail.Last night, he had begged until his voice went hoarse. Pleading until he could plead no more. He had taken her face into his hands and all he could say was, “please,” and, “no.” She goes to him now, puts a hand on his shoulder.





	Deliverance

A changing order. They share the secrets of the Grey Wardens. Morrigan stands with her back to them all, her arms crossed, staring at the shifting fire. An offer not taken. An offer refused. Cousland, of the Wardens, looks at each of their faces. Wynne, so softly looking at her. Leliana, with a hand over her mouth. Zevran, who cannot meet her gaze. “If Riordan fails, then I’ll be the one to deliver the blow,” she says. Alistair sits in the corner. Elbows on his knees, staring at the floor. It was an argument. It still is.

Last night, he had begged until his voice went hoarse. Pleading until he could plead no more. He had taken her face into his hands and all he could say was, “please,” and, “no.” She goes to him now, puts a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s time to go,” she says softly. He’s been lost in thought. He looks up, surprised to find the room suddenly empty. Looking up at her, and he hopes the smile isn’t as forced as it feels.

“Let’s go be heroes,” he tells her as he stands, takes one of her hands in his. The other to the nape of her neck, pulling her in for the gentle kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, her head resting against his chest. They sway together for a few quiet moments, savoring it until –

Flames. Ash and smoke, thick and heavy in their lungs. Bloodied in the streets of Denerim, Riordan’s body broken on cobblestone. They fight their way through the tower. What strikes him the most is how dry his mouth is. Never mind the sweat that coats his back, his forehead. Never mind the ache in his bones, in his muscles, the sort of pain that not even Wynne’s magic can soothe. It’s chapped lips, a hard swallow, gasping air as they run. Alistair looks at Cousland, beside him, and there are so many things left he still has to tell her. His mouth won’t let him.

All the allies of Ferelden gather around them. Around her. It’s Cousland who’s brought them all together, re-forged the ancient alliances. It’s Cousland who dragged them through muck and mud, made them stand proud at the Landsmeet. It’s Cousland who should be crowned. Not him. Alistair batters back a darkspawn with his shield, follows through with his already blood-stained sword. Magic flies over his head, a battering ram of power against the heavy hide of the Archdemon. She’s calling out to them all, focusing them for the final fight.

Striking at the Archdemon’s legs, again and again, until his sword finally breaks through the scales. The others are doing the same. Blood begins to pool, as flames poor desperately from its mouth. They are _winning_. The Archdemon knows it. On broken wing, it launches itself towards the last tower. Climbing its stone, settling at the top. Alistair looks at her. Cousland looks at him. In death, sacrifice. He just never thought it would be hers. He will be alone again, after being so used to being inexplicably linked to someone else. They make for the stairs, Wynne and Sten behind them.

At the top, the Archdemon roars at them. One last attempt to keep them back. Cousland sheaths her daggers. They won’t be enough. A longsword, just there, and she moves to take it. “Sten,” Alistair says, “now.” Sten moves forward, and before she can grasp the sword, his hand tights over her wrist, holds her back. Cousland whirls, confused, struggling against Sten’s hold on her.

“What are you doing?” Directed at Sten. “What are you doing?” Directed at Alistair.

“I know I feel about you. I won’t let you die, not when I can do something about it,” he tells her. One hesitant step forward. Two steps back. Racing to her, and this kiss isn’t gentle. It’s fierce, rough, and all too brief. “I love you.” One last smile. For her. He takes up his sword once again.

“Alistair. No! No, don’t do this! You promised. You promised – Alistair, please! Come back. Let me – let me! Alistair! Alistair! Alistair!” Begging until her voice goes hoarse. Pleading until she can plead no more. Struggling against what holds her back, reaching out desperately towards him, “please,” and, “no!” Sten holds her tightly and she’s still calling his name. “Alistair! Alistair!” Ragged, scratched, and her voice guides his steps, keeps him running. He knows this is right.

The sword rips through the Archdemon’s throat. One last mighty cry, and he gives one of his own. Its skull crashes against stone, and Alistair raises the sword above his head. Brings it piercing down. His vision fills with white. An explosion of light, and whispers, and he struggles to keep the sword buried in the Archdemon’s flesh. He can feel those whispers begin to crawl under his skin. The soul of an old-god, looking for a place to live. Not here. Not with him.

“Alistair! Alistair!” He closes his eyes. “Alistair,” she had said, curled up in his arms. Brushing a hand against his cheek, her lips against his. A smile on her face, laughter on her tongue, and he’s always loved being by her side. “Alistair.” A different explosion this time, knocking him off his feet.

There’s still ringing in her ears as she drags herself forward, crawls towards him. “No, no, no,” a frantic whisper as she lies by his side. A hand against his cheek, turning his face towards hers. “No, please, Alistair, wake up, please.” The smallest smile on his lips, remnants of a happy memory. She weeps over his body, rests her head against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can always find me [@jawsandbones](http://jawsandbones.tumblr.com/)


End file.
